To tell or not to tell that is the question
by maenyn
Summary: test test test test


**Chapter1**

"Any new evidence on the young girl's case?" ADA Casey Novak asked Captain Don Craigen.

"'That young girl's name is Amy, and no, not yet, but Eliot and Liv are interviewing the -"

Craigen was cut short by sound of gun shots. Both the Captain and Casey ran to see what had happened, only to find Eliot kneeling down on the floor, pressing down on the suspects abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding, and Olivia beside a young female in her 20's covered in both her own and the suspect's blood.

"This is Captain Don Craigen, from Special Victims. I need a bus to SVU Central immediately!"

"Better call in Warner" Olivia said in disbelief "Amy's dead."

Two days later at the hospital, the man they'd brought in for questioning was well enough to answer some questions.

"Did you enjoy torturing and raping Amy?" Olivia asked the suspect.

"She shot at me!" he protested.

"Oh, and because of that you think you deserve to get off scott-free, don't you?"

Olivia turned and was about to exit the room to calm down when, just as she was leaving, the perp muttered under his breath "bitch deserved it anyways."

Olivia turned and stormed up close to the suspect, who was lying in the hospital bed pressed her face inches from his. "You listen, and you listen good. I am going to find something on you and when I do I will make sure to put you in a place where the bugs won't even crawl. Do you hear me?"

The suspect simply smirked as the detective turned and left the room.

Sitting in an abandoned waiting room on the second floor of the hospital, the detective put her head into her hands to collect her thoughts, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking she grabbed the person in a self-defence head lock, only to find that it was ADA Casey Novac. She immediately released her and apologized.

"Relax Benson, I just came up to ask if you want to get a drink?"

"Sorry, I can't. I need to get back to the station to figure this mess out."

"Well, when's the last time you ate? I know how you get when you don't eat. Come on, I'll get us some Chinese and we can bring it back to the station and figure this mess out together?"

Casey couldn't help but stare at Olivia while they worked on the case.

"What?" Olivia said.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought." '_Thinking of your lips against mine_.'

Forgetting about Olivia's lips for the time being, Casey let out a big sigh and said "We aren't getting anywhere."

"Shit, is that the time? It's nearly two AM." Olivia announced.

"Do you need a lift?" Casey asked, secretly hoping she would say yes, just so they could spend more time together.

"Nah, I'm good. I just live like, 4 blocks from here. Remember when you came over with the guys and played poker at my place last summer?"

"Oh yeah! I also remember taking all your money."

Olivia playfully poked her in the side and said "Sure, sure. If it wasn't for me missing my lucky socks, I would have creamed you!"

"Good night, detective." Casey said in a playful tone as she walked away.

After walking about half a block, Liv decided it was cold enough to put on her coat. But just as she was about to do so, she was blind-sided and attacked by a masked man. Just before he left the speechless detective on the cement, he whispered in her ear "this is a message from Frankie. Keep out of his way." That night, Olivia didn't get much sleep. She kept thinking about what had happened.

Around six AM, Olivia gave up on trying to get any sleep, and decided to collect her paper work and look through it one more time over a cup of coffee.

Less than an hour later, she fell asleep on the couch with her glasses still on and papers scattered on the floor.

About two hours later, Olivia jolted awake with the sound of knocks on her front door. She reached for her hand gun and headed for the door. She looked through the peep hole, only to see Casey.

"Shit, Casey! You scared me half to death!" Olivia said, after opening the door.

"Oh my god Liv, What the hell happened?" Casey exclaimed. "I came over to make sure you got home safely, but clearly I was too late. Who did this to you? Tell me! I'll make sure they get put away for life!"

"It was nothing, really." Olivia muttered.

Gently, Casey placed her hand upon Olivia's cheek and whispered "Your face begs to differ on that one Liv, dear."

Casey studied Olivia's face for a moment, before removing her hand and telling her "I'm just worried about you… We all are. I just think you are getting too attached to the case."

Olivia sighed, "You're kind of cute when you get all concerned and sympathetic like that."

Casey didn't know what to say, and it must have shown on her face.

Olivia let out a heavy sigh and muttered "I'm sorry I thought everyone knew… Or I just figured you would have at least heard it through the grape vine…"

Casey was in such shock about the good news that she hadn't uttered a word. She just looked lost in space.

"Earth to Casey, hello?" Liv sing-songed

"Sorry, Liv, I have to go." And within an instant, Casey was gone.

The next day, Liv went to Casey's office on her lunch break.

Shocked to see Olivia, Casey stood up right away.

"I just came by to apologize about yesterday." Olivia stated.

Casey had come around to the front of her desk while Olivia was jabbering on about being stressed about the case and not thinking straight, when all of a sudden Casey leaned in and kissed Olivia on the lips.

Seconds later, she realized what she had done and attempted to turn and walk away. Olivia grabbed her by the hand and fused their lips back together for an even longer kiss. After a moment, they stopped kissing, but continued their embrace.

"Liv, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Olivia cut her off.

They continued kissing, until the phone started to ring.

"This is Novak speaking. Oh, hi Craigen. Yeah sure, I'll be there in ten." She hung up. "That was your Captain. We have to head back."

"Can we finish this discussion later?" Olivia asked Casey.

"Sure"

Back at the station, Craigen was waiting for the girls with a worried look on his face.

"What's up?"

"It's that creep, Frank! He's willing to talk about what he did to that poor girl." He explained.

"Not to mention the other girls." Olivia said.

"The only thing is-"he paused. "-he's only willing to talk to you Liv."

"No way!" Casey interjected.

"Isn't that for me to decide?" Olivia asked, frowning at Casey.

Casey grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Liv, you don't have to do this."

"Don't worry, I'll be in a prison full PO's with big giant guns."

Casey couldn't help but chuckle "Really Liv? Really? Oh god." Her chuckle turned into laughter as she walked away to let Olivia handle the perp.

There was a long silence as Olivia stared at the man in his orange suit.

"So are you going to ask me something, or what?"

Olivia didn't say anything for just few seconds, she took a deep breath in and exhaled "Why me?" she finally asked.

"I like a challenge. Plus I think you're kind of sexy." He sneered.

"I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work. We have all the evidence we need to put you down for death row."

"Well, detective. You seem to have everything all figured out, don't you? It's a shame that I won't be telling you about the pretty little kittens you don't know about."

Olivia tried to hide the puzzled look on her face, but failed.

"Take off the death penalty and I'll tell you all my dirty little secrets."

"We have everything we need to put you were you belong…"

"But what about Kaitlyn, the 7 year old girl I raped? And how about Jimmy, the 12 year old boy I sold off to those fag hags? I'm sure their parents would love to meet the man who killed their precious little children."

After getting the go ahead from her captain, Olivia spent the next 4 hours listening to the most horrific testimony she had ever heard in her 20 some-odd years of being on the force.

She needed to clear her head before heading back to the station and what better way than to go to her favourite coffee shop?

"Large please, black." Olivia said to the barista when it came to her turn in the line.

"I thought I'd find you here." Casey said, coming up behind Olivia.

"Oh, hey." Olivia said in an almost whisper.

"'Oh, hey' yourself; how'd it go?"

"It went well. He confessed to a lot more than I expected him to."

"Don't worry though, he's not going anywhere." Casey gave a sinister smile.

"But...?" Olivia said with wonder in her voice.

"You just leave it to me. I have some tricks up my sleeve and some favours to cash in. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Months later, the trial had ended with Frankie on death row.

"You did it! I don't know how you did it, but you did it." Olivia said, leaning in to hug Casey.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, staring incredulously at Casey.

"Ok it _does_ help that I have a judge for and uncle. But come on, he got what he deserved!"

"You're right on that one." Olivia sighed with satisfaction.

"So Liv, how about that drink?"

"I would love to."


End file.
